The Chosen One: Winter's Journey
by SilverWolf255
Summary: Winter thinks of herself as a normal girl. After all, she can't do a whole lot. But what happens when four unlikely visitors appear in the school hallways? Better yet, what will happen to her when they take her away, claiming that she is "The Chosen One"?
1. Chapter 1

**This is the rewrite of my previous story. So, technically, this is my first story. Anyway... Please review!**

"See ya, Winter!" my friends call their goodbyes form the windows of their parents' cars. I smile and wave back.

"Bye Ashley!" She waves as the car window slides up.

"Have a good break!" She blurts before the window closes all the way. I grin and watch the car drive around the carpool line and disappear around the corner. I turn around and reenter the school doors to grab my field trip stuff. Not everyone was able to do it. Ashley's mom wouldn't let her because they were going to a wedding over break. And my friend Kaitlyn couldn't come because her cousins moved to Iowa and they were going to help them move in.

I turn a corner in the direction of the lockers when, suddenly, I hear voices. I slow down and stand by the wall. I know it's a bunch of boys from their voices, which means they're probably pulling off a prank. I decide to head to the lockers casually. I've already figured out who it is. Bradley, Jack, and Peter, the biggest pranksters in the school. But, I realize, there are four voices. _Maybe they have someone new in their group,_ I wonder. I step out into the locker hallway and come face-to-face with the owners of the four voices. Four pairs of eyes turn my way. One green, one purple, one red, and one gold. The green pair of eyes widens and he grins.

"Hi. I'm Sonic. Sonic the Hedgehog."

My knees weaken when I realize what they are. "How…Who?" I gasp. The one with green eyes frowns and gestures to himself.

"I'm Sonic." He says. He then gestures to the three others, pointing them out one at a time. "This s Knuckles, Shadow, and Silver." Knuckles and Silver wave while Shadow crosses his arms and looks at me. I gaze at him, puzzled. Shadow glares at Sonic and growls.

"Are you sure this is her?" he asks. Sonic nods and crosses his arms.

"Of course." Shadow glances at me and frowns. "You…"

"Winter." I state, realizing that he wants to know my name.

"Winter. You have to come with us."

"What?!" I jump back. "Why?" Silver steps forward.

"You're the Chosen One. You need to help us defeat a new enemy. People call him Night. He is a powerful enemy with strengths we have never faced before."

"Wait." I say. "So you guys want me to go with you to fight someone who you can't defeat?" I whisper. They nod. "What?!" I yelp. "No no no no no. I can't go with you-"

"We don't have time for this, Sonic…" Shadow growls. Sonic nods and Shadow grabs my arm.

"Let go of me!" I demand.

"Chaos Control!"

A brilliant flash of light engulfs me and the ground disappears.

I wake to the sound of steady beeping, like the sounds of a hospital. "She's waking up." A muffled voice announces. My eyelids flutter and let in a bright light that I know must be hanging over my head.

"Are you okay?" a familiar voice asks me.

"I…I think so." I reply, opening my eyes. They adjust to the light quickly. I turn my head towards the voice and see Silver, Sonic, Knuckles, Shadow, and someone new. A fox, I think. The fox sighs, which only adds to my confusion. "Where am I?" I ask. Sonic cringes.

"Come with me…" he says. I get up and follow him to a window. I can just barely see my reflection, but it's enough for me to see myself. I gasp and reach my hand up to my head. I am staring at the reflection of a white hedgehog.

"What!? How!" I gasp, my legs feel like Jell-O. Sonic grabs my shoulders to support me and smiles weakly.

"When we got to Mobius, you were unable to adapt to the atmosphere. You couldn't breathe, so we brought you to Tails," he points to the fox who is scuffing his feet in embarrassment, "and he was able to adjust some of his machinery to transform your molecular structure before it was too late." I gape at the little fox who looks embarrassed to be put on the spot.

"Thank you." I say in awe.

"It was nothing…" he smiles.

"The kid's a genius." Sonic says, putting his hand on Tails's shoulder. Tails smiles and blushes.

The boys take me to a large house-like building. They take me to a room that I know must have been empty for a long time. An empty bed is the only thing in it. "So," says Silver, breaking the awkward silence that hung in the air. "This is your room." he gestures to the empty room. "It's not much…" he laughs weakly.

"It's fine." I reassure him. He smiles and opens his mouth in surprise.

"Oh. I almost forgot." He blurts. "Meet us downstairs in fifteen minutes. You're gonna start training." He says. "Okay?" I nod but he is already out the door. I shrug and turn around, heading towards the bed. I run my hand slowly down the smooth, white sheets. Memories of my own bedroom pop up, and a question that I thought would appear on the bus ride back from the field trip comes to me. I freeze and say the words out loud.

"When will I get home?"

**Thanks for reading! Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I can't think of a whole lot to write about, except a thank you to anyone and everyone who reviewed. I am okay with constructive criticism. So, without further ado, here's chapter 2! **

My hand starts to shake and I sit down on the bed in shock. When _will _I get back? Will I _ever get back? _My eyes widen as the questions become more terrifying, but all too real for a dream. I can hear the frantic beating of my heart pounding in my head. My breath quickens and the walls seem to cave in from all sides. I am trapped on a strange planet in some random galaxy unknown to people. No one can find me. My parents think I'm on a field trip, my friends think I'm on the field trip, and the teachers think that I am at home, sick. There is no possible way anybody can know I'm gone. I clench my shaking fists and force myself to calm down. _You'll get home. You will get home._ My frantic efforts to calm myself are totally useless. I clench my teeth and try again. _You will get home, you will get home…_ my panic only thickens as I imagine what could become of me. I see my mother's grief stricken face as she accepts the fact that I am missing. My father, yelling at a teacher for not making sure I got on the bus. My family will fall apart. I bite my lip. "I have to get back home…" I choke past the lump that formed in my throat. Three knocks on the door startle me.

"Are you okay?" Silver calls, "You're taking a long time." He states.

"I-I'm fine." My voice wavers. The doorknob turns and Silver steps inside.

"Winter?" he looks at my shivering form on the bed. "What happened?" he asks.

"N-nothing." I reply.

"No, really. What's going on?" he frowns. I wonder if I should trust him. He did kidnap me and bring me to a weird planet, but he also helped save my life. Hmm….

"I just want to know…" I hesitate. "W-when am I going home?" Silver looks away and cringes.

"I…I don't know." He admits.

"I will get home eventually, right?" I press.

"We're not actually sure what is going to happen…But I do believe that you will end up going back…" he says. I swallow.

"That's all I wanted to know." I say, rubbing my eyes and clearing my throat. Silver nods and heads back out to the hallway.

"You coming?" he asks.

"Yeah." I say standing up and walking to the door.

"Here we are." Sonic says when we've arrived at the training area. I look around at the large trees scattered around a large, clear lake.

"There's nothing here." I state, puzzled. Sonic smiles.

"Watch this." He says, running up to one of the trees. He stops next to a red circle on the tree that I hadn't noticed. He presses the circle and the tree. The tree looks like an invisible hand broke it open. All around the clearing, things appear out of openings in the ground and I gasp. The training area appeared before me in seconds. Sonic is grinning. "Pretty neat trick, huh?" he says. I nod in shock. Shadow crosses his arms.

"Here is where you will learn your element." He says. I look at him in confusion.

"What do you mean, element?" I ask.

"Each of us controls an element." Shadow explains. "Sonic is wind, Knuckles is earth, Silver is water, and I'm fire."

"I'm still confused." I admit, "What does an element mean?"

"They're your powers. Each of them comes with what is called 'an extra'. With air, it's speed, with earth, it's strength, with water, it's healing, and with fire, it's combat skill." He says. I nod, intrigued.

"How do I know which one is mine?" I ask.

"You try all of them." Shadow says.

"_I _can already tell what she is." Sonic gloats.

"Oh yeah? What?" asks Knuckles.

"She's obviously an air." He states.

"Prove it." Knuckles says.

"Okay." Sonic smiles. "I guess you'll be trying air first, Winter." I nod. Sonic gestures for me to follow him. He stops at a field of dry grass. "Watch this." He nods towards the field. He moves his hands in a simple pattern and stares out at the field. I squint at the gently blowing grass and frown. "Wait for it…" Sonic says. Suddenly, a strong gust of wind flies across the field.

"Was that…?" I gasp. Sonic nods.

"Yup." He grins and says to me, "Now you try." I glance nervously to the side.

"C'mon, Winter." He smiles. "Like this." He moves his hands in the pattern again. "See? Simple." He reassures me. I nod and stand up straight, facing the field. "Stand like this," he instructs me. I copy him as best as I can. "Now, move your hands like this." He holds my hands in his and moves them in the same pattern he showed me before. I nod and repeat the movements. I stare out at the field and bite my lip. _Come on…Come on…_I urge my efforts to take effect. After what seems like a year passes by, my shoulders droop and I sigh. Sonic stares at the field, puzzled. But just as I am about to sit down and throw in the towel, Sonic says, "Look!" I glance at the field and see the grass swing wildly. My jaw drops.

"Was that me?" I ask, shocked. Sonic shrugs.

"Wasn't me." he announces.

"So it _was _me." I say.

"See?" Sonic says proudly. "I knew you were an air all along."

"Sure you did." I smile. Sonic grins playfully.

"Try it again." He says. I nod.

Over time, the small breezes turn into strong gusts, and Sonic allows me to try more complicated techniques. He watches me, clearly impressed. "Say, Winter." He says after a while. "Wanna test your speed?" I nod, always having loved a good race. Back at my school, I was the fastest. I was the first one done when we did the mile, and the first one to make it to the flagpole or whatever else at recess. So I feel pretty confident.

"Sure." I reply. Sonic grin mischievously at my answer.

"Ready set go!" he blurts. I bolt forward moving my legs as quickly as I can. The world streaks past me as I speed up, and I close my eyes to enjoy the sensation. "Hi, Winter!" I open my eyes and look to see Sonic Running next to me. "See ya!" he shouts and bursts forward. I gasp as he disappears into a blue streak. I skid to a halt and watch him disappear, followed by a loud boom. My hands fly to my ears andi cringe. Sonic returns only seconds after. "I'm back." He announces.

"Did you just break…?"

"The sound barrier?" he finishes. "Yeah." He says casually.

"How…?" I ask in shock.

"I'm a speed demon. Fastest thing alive." He grins.

"Wow." I say. "That must be awesome." He nods. I am so shocked that I don't notice Silver come from behind me. He taps my shoulder and I jump. I turn around and see the embarrassed look on his face.

"Uh, hi Silver." I say. Behind me, Sonic crosses his arms and holds his head high proudly.

"I _told _you guys she was an air." He gloats.

"Anyway," Silver ignores Sonic's triumphant tone and continues speaking. "She _is _the Chosen One. Which means that she probably has more than one element."

"Really?" my eyes widen. Sonic rolls his eyes. Silver shrugs.

"Let's see." He says and turns around, gesturing for me to follow him. I look from Sonic to Silver. I shrug and turn to follow Silver.

**Please review!**


End file.
